booga_booga_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Fan Suggestions Page
Welcome to the fan suggestions page! This page lists suggestions made by the Booga Booga Wikia Users. Hopefully some of these suggestions will get considered in the game! Have an idea that was stuck in your head for a while and now wanted to share it to everyone? You can do that on this page! Create a new suggestion: * Create a new a header for the title of your suggestion. * Put your username as the author of the suggestion. * Put any content or images into the content of your suggestion. Title Example Author: Rules: # All suggestions must follow the wiki's Policies. ## No vandalizing. ## No inappropriate content or images. (Blood, gore, etc.) # No spam or joke suggestions. # Please use correct grammar and spelling. # You may improve someone's suggestion, (by adding an image, making a template, etc.) but you cannot change the content of the suggestion. Note: Please provide reasons on how your suggestion could contribute to the enjoyment of the game. If your suggestion is a small suggestion, please add it to the Miscellaneous Section of the article. If your suggestion is a collection of small suggestions, don't title it a ambiguous name (i.e. Other Suggestions). Rather, title it as "Collection: ". This will make navigating easier. (i.e. "Collection: Xenomorph") Magnetite Sword (Example) Author: exampleMan (Example Author) I suggest the Magnetite Sword. It is better than the Crystal Stick and deals 5 more damage than it towards Players and Mobs. PVP/PVE Damage: 40 Building Damage: 15 (Crystal Stick deals 12) Crafting Materials: * 3 Magnetite * 1 Stick Level: 100 This weapon will provide high-level players with an endgame weapon. Since it doesn't do much more damage than the Crystal Stick, low-level players can still stand a chance against high-level ones. Musket Author: attacker00 The Musket is a ranged weapon that looks like a long gun. It deals 15 damage, which makes its base damage weaker than the Magnetite Crossbow. However, it ignores 100% of armor which means it will always deal 15 damage to opponents. The Musket is crafted by Sticks and Adurite Bars. It takes in bullets which are crafted from Adurite Bars and Iron Bars. It will be unlocked at level 30. Musket PVP/PVE Damage: 15 Damage True Damage Percentage: 100% Structure Damage: 10 Damage Crafting Materials: * 2 Sticks * 4 Adurite Bars Special Attributes: * 100% Ignores armor * Straighter arc than any other ranged weapon. Bullet (x2) Crafting Materials: * 1 Iron Bars * 1 Adurite Bars Reasoning Lower-level players will be able to make this weapon at level 30. This will allow them to have a better fight against well-armored opponent since it ignores 100% of armor. Souls and Soul-based Weapons/Tools/Armor Author: CannedLock Each Old God drops a soul specific to them (such as the Hateful Soul dropping from the Hateful God) that can be used to create end-game weapons and tools. Each soul has a 25% chance of dropping from and Old God. Each weapon and tool has its own unique "ability" that grants a bonus of some sort to the user. All of the weapons, tools, and armor require level 300 to craft (with the exception of the Soul Sword). This will give players a motivation to level up from level 100. It will also give players and opportunity to use the many resources that they have been stacking in their inventories, as well as adding great significance to the Old Gods. Weapons -'Ancient Sword': Has an increased base damage from all other swords (aside from the Soul Sword) (PVP/PVE Damage: 55). >Crafting: 3 Old Souls (dropped from the Old God), 15 Spirit Keys, 150 Gold Bars, 50 Magnetite Bars, and 150 Stone -'Hateful Sword': Inflicts a damage debuff upon attacking the player (Damage -20%) (PVP/PVE Damage: 45). >Crafting: 3 Hateful Souls (dropped from the Hateful God), 15 Spirit Keys, 125 Adurite Bars, 50 Magnetite Bars, and 50 Crystal Chunks -'Miserable Sword': Inflicts a defense debuff upon attacking the player (Defense -20%) (PVP/PVE Damage: 45). >Crafting: 3 Miserable Souls (droppped from the Miserable God), 15 Spirit Keys, 1000 Bluefruit, 50 Magnetite Bars, and 50 Crystal Chunks -'Lonely Sword': Strips the opponent of the weapon or tool that they are holding for 2 seconds upon attacking the player (only can happen once every 15 seconds) (PVP/PVE Damage: 45). >Crafting: 3 Lonely Souls (dropped from the Lonely God), 25 Spirit Keys, 100 Crystal Chunks, and 50 Magnetite Bars -'Soul Sword': By far the best weapon in the game. It unlocks at level 1000, and inflicts damage and defense debuffs (Damage -30%, Defense -30%) (PVP/PVE Damage: 60). >Crafting: 1 Soul Orb (crafted using 2 of every soul and 25 crystal chunks), 1 Ancient Sword, 1 Hateful Sword, 1 Miserable Sword, 1 Lonely Sword, and 250 Magnetite Bars Tools -'Wealthy Pickaxe': Has a 50% chance to double the resources when mining (including Essence) (Damage to objects: 15). >Crafting: 3 Wealthy Souls (dropped from the Wealthy God), 10 Spirit Keys, 150 Iron Bars, 125 Steel Bars, 100 Adurite Bars, 100 Gold Bars, 75 Crystal chunks, and 50 Magnetite Bars. -'Wealthy Axe': Has the same ability/crafting recipe as the Wealthy Pickaxe. Armor/Other -'Soul Bag': Similar to the God Bag, but it unlocks sooner and requires souls to craft. >Crafting: 1 Soul Orb, 1 Leaf Bag, 1 Hide Bag, 1 Iron Bag, 1 Steel Bag, 1 Adurite Bag, 1 Crystal Bag, and 1 Magnetite Bag Shell-Like Meteor Author: Courageouskyran An event similar to the meteor, having a 50% chance of dropping every 30 minutes. it is possible for four to drop in the time another meteor may spawn, though this is VERY unlikely. When it is chosen to spawn, a message will appear saying 'A strange meteor is falling!' and then a few moments later 'Track it down!', similar to a mag meteor- the difference being, when it hits a loud sound of a shelly taking damage is heard. What it spawns * Shelby! Woo! rideable version, using big saddle. * Two of the following shellies: ** Stone Shelly ** Adurite Shelly ** Iron Shelly ** Coal Shelly * One giant shelly to go with shelby. * One mag shelly. * A few rocks from the shelly-meteor. Collection: Xenomorph Authors: UNKNOWN -lava underground would be fun to avoid, and maybe collect. -laser guns? -Jetpacks? -Make the mines way larger and to be able to mine the walls of the mine -Make the old gods and frozen giants spawn more often, and the frozen giants to also spawn deep underground -make giant Shelly spawn everywhere but have a high chance to spawn in the snow biome and have a .5% chance of spawning anywhere else -Gods will have a 40% chance of spawning a boss when killed : new players and certain *censored* people would just straight up camp certain Gods specifically the Hated God, i say that those gods should have a chance to summon a boss, or what i want them to be called "TITANS", to kill those irritating campers or at least scare their butts out of the cave, they should also drop a decent amount of xp and a certain amount of resources of there said god that spawned them. Like a Hated God spawns a Adurite Titan and he drops like 4-6 adurite. - A place where you could trade item for items. -Xenomorphs that attack players when they are trying to mine up a meteor : 3 drones, 2 warriors, and a queen spawn during a meteor collision just like mag shellies except they attack players. Health, damage, and drops: Drone: 100 health 20 damage Drops: 1 magnetite, 1 xenomorph rib; used to make xenomorph armor Warrior: 200 health 50 damage Drops: 1 magnetite, 1 xenomorph rib, warriors' tail; resembles a whip and deals 50 damage to players Queen: 5000 health 75 damage Drops: 5 magnetite, 5 xenomorph rib, queen's crown; if worn, xenomorphs don't attack you Armor Xenomorph armor is stronger than magnetite armor, providing a total of 75% resistance. Helmet: resembles a xenomorph head costs 3 xenomorph ribs Provides 25% protection Chestplate: resembles rib bones cost 3 xenomorph ribs Provides 25% protection Greaves: just normal greaves but black cost 3 xenomorph ribs Provides 25% protection Bag: Basically Xenomorph ridges and tail. and a bag in the middle Durability Author: UNKNOWN Don't you hate it when someone kills you and you lose that sweet Crystal Set? I have came up with an idea that will let you keep that Crystal Set that belongs to you. Basically when you get killed, instead of losing your stuff, your armor and tools will lose a piece of it's durability. Obviously higher tier armor will take longer to lose it's durability, and there will also be a repairing station that requires 6 Steel bars and 15 gold bars to make, and you can use it to repair your stuff (obviously), however, repairing your tools will cost you a certain amount of coins to do, here's the list: Leaf: 3 Coins Hide: 5 Coins Iron: 10 Coins Steel: 17 Coins Adurite: 25 Coins Crystal: 40 Coins Magnetite: 65 Coins. Troll Meteorite Author: UNKNOWN Looks like a Magnetite meteorite, but isn't one. Can be crafted with stone and some purple berries. Both the core and the meteorite rocks can be crafted. When mined, drops only stone and purple berries. Used as a distraction for people that want Magnetite and don't know how to get it. Lightning Rod Author: UNKNOWN During storms, lightning will only strike the rod in a certain radius, meaning that lightning than normally would strike a nearby player or tall object, would hit the rod instead. Lightning would do damage and cause fires which might be put out by the rain anyway, so there isn't a point in the fire. The lightning rod would protect you and your team and base from lightning attacks. A lightning rod placed on a hill or a floating island will be struck more often than one placed on the ground or in a cave. (Why would you do that?) This means that the higher the rod is, the more likely it will be to be struck than a lower one. It will also increase in frequency the higher it is. Might lose durability from each strike. Crafted with iron/steel and stone. Enemy: Cave Lurkers Author: Giratina-lOw The Cave Lurkers are a species that only lurk inside the caves, waiting for a person to snack on. Cave Lurkers can appear as medium-sized snakes, but can also take the form of what they eat. Example, if a Cave Lurker ate a Stone Shelly, it would become a Stone Shelly with the name still "Cave Lurker", and will do the exact same thing , but in disguise. A player may think that a Cave Lurker will be a Shelly to get some quick stone, but will be wrong. If a Cave Lurker in disguise is hurt in any way, it will revert back into a snake. Cave Lurkers will do 25 damage, and will only deal 25 damage if the player is not wearing armor crated from a metal (iron, steel, audurite, crystal, magnetite) Cave Lurkers will have 350 health. Cave Lurkers will NOT have the health of the enemy it morphs into. Cave Lurkers can be killed with melee (items like maces, clubs, crystal sticks, not pickaxes) and ranged weapons. However, the first hit when disguised must be a tool that can kill the entity it morphs into, so you can't kill a Cave Lurker that is a Stone Shelly with a mace. All Cave Lurkers are aggressive. Even if the Cave Lurker morphs into a passive entity, it will still be hostile. Shields Author: Beginnerbacon The Shield is a weapon that can defend or reduce damage, and can do a small amount of damage by either slamming into a player/mob, or hitting a player like The Shield is a normal weapon. It can sometimes block all damage from a weak weapon (ex: Rock), but a stronger weapon would minus the reduce damage on the shield by -2. (ex: Wooden Shield vs Crystal Stick, When a player is hit by the Crystal Stick, subtract the Wooden Shield's reduce damage by -8) It can be put in the misc slot (where portable radio is put in) but in the slot, the shield has to be hit and the reduce damage is lowered by -1. You cannot reach under zero reduce damage however. There are 7 types of shields. Recipe: 2 (of ore, bars, stone, log) Wooden Shield - 2 Reduce Damage, 1 Damage Stone Shield - 4 Reduce Damage, 2 Damage. Iron Shield - 6 Reduce Damage, 4 Damage. Steel Shield - 10 Reduce Damage, 8 Damage Adurite Shield - 15 Reduce Damage, 10 Damage Crystal Shield - 18 Reduce Damage, 12 Damage Magnetite Shield - 20 Reduce Damage, 15 Damage This is to give a chance to low-level players facing high-level players to survive. I also think that these shields should break and be added with the Durability suggestion (if it is added) Poke-Shellies Author: Melee Jigglypuff So I know what you're thinking, what is this guy talking about, but hear me out, I think this could be a pretty neat idea. That is being able to capture, train, and battle Shellies. So the Shellies I'm talking about are the smallest ones, the player could only have one or six Shellies on him/her and each kind have their own special effects (i.e the coal variants being able to lit others on fire.), I was also thinking about having the Shellies breed, making better and overall stronger Shellies as the offspring. Outside of battling the Shellies would be able to sit on your shoulder and look absolutely adorable. The rarity of the Shelly doesn't dictate the overall effectiveness of one, but rather how good of a breed it is (think of Pokemon IVs for example.) with Adurite and Magnetite having the best chance of being caught with good stats, while coal and stone having the least chance. Speaking of Magnetite, there would be a small chance that instead of the normal big Shellies spawning that there is a chance that a small variant would spawn, making them the rarest type of Shelly for showing off. Miscellaneous Suggestions Please put any small suggestions here, with the title in bold '''and author name. All minor suggestions will be moved down here. '''Dancing Shelly dropping a god bag Author: UNKNOWN Since the God Bag is got removed, perhaps the Dancing Shelly could drop it instead, and maybe only drop it when the person killing it is lvl 1000. Sheep Author: UNKNOWN Kind of like a Bantae in appearance, but has wool and and is a different color. When killed, drops wool and meat. God Bag Recipe Author: Courageouskyran 100 of every bar, 50 raw gold and one of every other type of bag. Remains a level 100+ item. Forge, Smelt, Health Wildlife, Others Author: --Valkyrious (talk) 07:22, March 30, 2018 (UTC) I've noticed this that since living in nature is not good as it seems due to us have a superior resistance against weather. So i suggest several things that can suits us in wildlife. Health When we're exposed to rain, our health will be deteriorate over time and when we're on shelter such as cave, our health will not be deteriorated or reduced over time. Rainy weather also slow our movements since when on raining, our movements were limited. Forge and Smelt I think it's quite unfair or unbalance to craft weapon and armor without forging materials, i mean like we can craft pickaxe, axe, and stuffs from stones naturally yes but starting from iron and above i suggest that we use forging to forge weapons and such. Everything that requires bars such as adurite, steel, iron, magnetite include crystal must done through forging. The forging requirement itself will be 9 stones and 4 logs and you need to keep the fire going if you want to process the forge. The forge, unlike fireplace that can be stacked to speed up smelting process can only be stacked by increasing fire capacity. On 300 for example, can done forging in 5 seconds while 150 can done forging in 10 seconds. This will force player to keep the forge in constant operation to forge weapons, pickaxe, etc. Smelting also works the same way since right now we use chest to smelt raw iron or such into iron bar, but it can be stacked with more fireplace to speed up the smelting process. I suggest that we retain the smelting but this time, smelting through chest or directly on the ground will not commence the smelting and can only be done with smelting tools. I propose that we only need 6 stones to make a smelting materials. Others For the future updates since the nature is more threatful than we can think off, perhaps we can add some aggresive animal such as tigers or something? I don't like how we kept to stay for PvP but we also need to survive the environment as well. Battling player to player will be very boring and since all of us can survive without worry from nature creature attack, i suggest we make some since it's about survive in the wild. We also need trap as well to slow down the invaders and i want to split into two, ground and water traps. Water traps can immobilize other tribe and ships or raft and the driver or player must struggle to break of from it, same rules apply at the ground as well. What's the point of setting defenses without a trap anyway? Category:Miscellaneous Category:Random